Siege of Cabal
by 411thr0N3
Summary: Humanity lives on the brink as monsters gather at their door. They do not hunger for flesh. The rend it for pleasure. RATED M! IT'S ATTACK ON TITAN, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, NOT SOME AFTER SCHOOL TOONAMI FORM THE 90'S!


**HEY EVERYONE! Yes, I know, this isn't the request, but it was something I was actually working on for quite a while, before I even joined this site. I wanted to bring something else and let you guys know that I can wrote more than just steamy romance, but BUSTING ACTION THAT CAN PIERCE THE HEAVENS! Obviously, I own NOTHING of Attack on Titan. This all belongs to Hajime Isayama and its publisher, Kodansha. I am merely a writer hoping to bring joy to the wo- LET'S KILL SOME TITANS!  
**

_Centuries have passed, and humanity lays upon the brink of extinction_.

The city of Cabal sat upon the hillside, relishing the sweet air. People walked to and fro, enjoying the markets, the children playing in rampant joy.

_In its final days, humanity built four great walls, named after three ancient deities; Abeona, the goddess of the lost, Minerva, the goddess of wisdom, and Oya, the god of war. With these walls were they safe, like fish within a shriveling pond._

The wall Abeona glittered in the light of day, her faced sparkling from hard work of the polishers. Knowing all would be safe under her watch, the people rejoiced another day to live.

_Humanity does not venture beyond the walls anymore, for it was in the dense forest just outside that laid the bringers of death, the enders of humanity; titans. Devouring humanity, they had no need to eat, but the will. Not the necessity, but the pleasure._

Children laughed and squealed as their mother rounded them, readying to depart for their homes. They boys and girls rebelled, but they soon followed, all four following their mother. The sun was high in the sky, beaming down upon the populace.

_Behind these walls, humanity felt safe, at peace, bordering the great ocean. It became fruitful, population growing, hope rising. We had become lazy._

A tremor struck through the ground, the children stopping in their tracks. They looked around, crying out happily. Earthquakes were not uncommon; the building reinforced the stand such blasts to the point of being impervious to them. However, the mother felt that this was different. The sound of the earth shaking was different. The birds had stopped their chirping, the dogs their barking. Something was different; something was wrong. The quake happened for only a moment, and then silence.

It was then, off in the distance, towards the wall Abeona, she heard the screaming. New rumbles in the earth gave way to patterns, one right after the other. Almost like… The mother's eye were wide with fright. She knew what was wrong. Even as word spread, she knew what happened. She gathered her children, making them run away, away from the wall they had so cherished. As the sound of screaming grew louder, as the booming got closer, she could feel her heart beat like a hammer in her chest. Turning, she nearly died of fright, looking up at the face. Several blocks away, blood seeping from the corner of its mouth, stood a titan, grinning in pleasure.

Wall Abeona was broken. Cabal was under attack.

Blood poured on the street like rivers, half-eaten corpses and severed limbs covered the roof tops and balconies. Distant screams were cut short by the rending of flesh. Titans, ranging anywhere from the size of small shacks to the size of three-storied buildings, gathered into Cabal, soaking their tongues in blood and tearing the flesh of humanity. The dead were not digested. They were not used as fuel. The titan merely spat them up, ruining the street with compressed indistinguishable balls of flesh. Soldiers could do nothing but distract the titans, to sacrifice themselves, allowing citizens to flee, sometimes into another titan. Abnormal titans stormed through the narrow passages of markets and housing, their unpredictable nature switching between slow-paced struts to galloping hysteria. Humanity, again felt helpless under the might of the titans.

The mother stood there, hiding her children behind her. There was no where to run or hide, staring down the titan that simply walked after them. He had tracked them down so easily, following them while it stamped upon the poor folk that got caught underneath it. They were stuck in an alleyway, a dead end meeting their fruitless retreat. There was nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide.

"When it grabs me, run past it," the mother instructed, her horror turning to what scrap of bravery she had left. She had to give her children a chance.

"Mommy," the smallest girl cried, grabbing her mother's skirt.

"Do as I say!" she commanded. Then, she stepped forward, meeting her end.

The titan merely stood there, smiling down upon the young woman who braved her fears, bending down slowly to pick her up. In one swift motion, she was in the air. She did not scream. She tried very hard to be brave, but as she gazed into the opening maw of her demise, she wished she had not been born.

There was a high-pitched wail as something careened and smashed into the titan's face, the sound of whirring gears digging into its head. Blood shot out in multiple directions as what was once a face became as massive whirlpool of meat and bone. The titan staggered, still alive, trying to get away. As the last of its face crumbled away, the whirlpool died away, a steaming figure stepping out into the light from the crevice. The woman couldn't believe her eyes; it was like looking at a living sword.

The figure stood inside the titan's head, a pair of compressed air tanks locked to its side with barbed spear heads the length of sabertooth fangs sticking out from them. Where hands would be, there was metal plating that covered the entire forearm, wiring spreading across the shoulders, and tipping these hand guards were two massive drills, tripping with blood. Metal plating continued all over the body, an armored knight readied for combat. Its helmet, though, to the woman, looked like that of a wolf, sleek and narrow, a mask covering the eyes and nose while leaving the mouth revealed. The figure's teeth were bared, like a predator readied to attack.

It leapt from the concave face, a spear head shooting from its holster and impaling the wrist of the titan's gripping hand, the woman still watching in awe. Then, digging its drill into the monster's skin, it raced over to the woman, the drill spinning at max speed, making him cling to the titan's arm. The mother watched, afraid those drills would then destroy her too, but with such dexterity, the fingers around her exploded into bloody rags of flesh and meat, the figure holding her in its arms. Looking up at her savior, seeing now the masculine figures, it was like being held by a wild animal; ferocious, uncontrollable, unstoppable.

What felt like an eternity was merely seconds as the figure landed right in front of her kids. He put her down and turned to face the titan, which writhed and shook, smacking the building beside it in what seemed both pain and anger. Standing before the titan, drills spinning in fury, the figure did something the mother could not imagine any human to do. As the drills whirred, the figure roared at the titan and charged.

The spear heads launched forth, digging into the titan's skin and the building beside it. As he lurched forth, drills spinning, the spear head dislodged from the building, arcing the warrior towards the back of the titan. When the drill made contact, the warrior surged forth, digging towards the back of the neck. There a new whirlpool formed, the titan crumbling to the ground, life draining from its steaming corpse as it fell to ground. As the steam erupted around him, the figure stood up from the evaporating wreckage, staring off to the distant cries and screams, the gaze of a wolf on the hunt still behind its mask.

It was then she heard more of the strange sound, the screeching wails, looking up and having hope rise into her heart. Like dogs of war, they flew over her charging into the next fight, more of the heavily plated soldiers. Like angels of the sky, they seemed like holy warriors born of Oya, the saviors of Cabal.

He was gone in an instant, speeding off into the next battle. He flew through the city, fellow soldiers flying beside him.

"Damn it, Hawk! I saw him first-!"

"Look out!"

The soldier was ripped out of the sky in a flash of teeth. Idiot didn't know how to shut up.

"HELP!"

So he was alive? Figures. Hawk and the other soldier whipped around, propelling themselves at the titan. A hand rushed forward, trying the other soldier. It was like trying to grab a bullet. The hand exploded before the soldier's twin drills, the titan fumbling from the blow. In a second, both Hawk and the soldier plowed into the abarenth. Hawk took skin side as the soldier burrowed through the spine. Hawk twisted around to the chest, snapping a line to jaw of the titan. In one swoop, he destroyed on of the hinges to its jaw, the idiot plopping out of its jaw. In another second, blood erupted from its neck, the other soldier bursting through, the titan then collapsing.

"Thanks-ah!" The moron gripped his side.

"You hurt, Damien?" Hawk asked.

"Just a broken rib," Damien chuckled, then grunted in pain as he got up, "Nothing special."

Hawk looked at the smaller soldier's metal plating, seeing the dent the titan had left. Without that armor, he would have been sheared in half.

"Guys!" The other soldier landed beside them, his drills spinning. "We got company!"

Two more titans rounded the corner, one 12 meter skipping along merrily while a 10 meter dashed forward on all fours, grinning hysterically.

"Damien, you and Strause take on the bigger one," Hawk told, his voice nearing a growl, "I'll take the abnormal."

Wires shot out as they split apart, Hawk lunging forward like a panther, his cables propelling him forward, as Damien and Strause circled around. Wind shrieked in his ears as he flew forward, his drill screaming for blood. The abnormal charged forth, its mouth opening wide, readying to engulf Hawk. It had its wish, and its demise. Hawk flew into its mouth, the giant teeth readying to close when the drill began to shred through the back of its mouth. The abnormal wailed in distress, hopping onto its feet and clawing at its throating, throwing its head around, trying to tear Hawk out. It must have felt like it swallowed a razor blades, because it bent forward and threw up the pulp that was once the back of its mouth. Suddenly, like breaking a rabbit's neck, it collapsed to the ground, life gone from its body.

Meanwhile, Damian and Strause circled around their titan, who watched with cheer as its meal danced about.

"I take top!" Strause shouted, "Go for its legs!"

"You bastard!" Damian retorted playfully. When would he get a kill?

The two latched on, their barbed sabers digging into their victim as they then propelled forward. As they shot forward, though, Damian felt his line tug, throwing him off course. The titan had a hold of him. First a cracked rib, now his line snagged; the guys were gonna have a field day. As the titan pulled him up like a fish, he reeled himself up, wanting to have a good look at its face. His drills whirring with glee, he threw himself at the hand.

"You want a piece of me!?" he yelled, "Here I am, jackass! Fangs and all!"

He was free in a matter of seconds, fingers turned to meal. The titan's expression of glee turned to confusion. Could humans do that? A drill was suddenly piercing into its cheek, Strause already inside its mouth. What was the lower jaw was being torn apart. Soon, Strause had it, bursting from the nape of the neck. The titan quickly collapsed, Damian just getting out of the way.

"Oi!" he cried out, "Thanks for nearly crushing me!"

Strause turned to him, his eyes cold and calculative. "Follow orders and don't get in the way then."

He shot off, going to find new prey.

"Tsk, asshole." Damian followed.

Of the hundred of soldiers trained in this equipment, Dragoon Squadron was probably the fiercest. Hawk looked around as other squads lost a man or two, some of them forgetting in the face of fear what to do, and paying the price, their blood smeared across the buildings of Cabal. How many have they lost? Ten? Twenty? The Dragoons, though, had already pierced into the middle of the fray. Reaching the tallest tower, Hawk overlooked the battle field. True, there were about eighteen titans left, but while some converged on the frontline, meeting the rest of the army, most, about twelve others, were heading towards the Dragoons, which comprised of himself, Damian, who was already injured, Strause, Maria, and Trisk. Even with their expertise, twelve titans would overwhelm them. In his training, though, he was taught that the life of one man should not be put before the masses, that he as a soldier should die on the battlefield for the greater cause. As Hawk glanced down to see his squad strike down one more titan, with others on the way, he knew his life was not more than theirs. He saw them, a group of four, walking right to them. In exposing his right hand, he released the handle of the right drill, which clanked and toppled over the side, falling down... down… He jumped.

His cables shot him forth, forward into battle. The four titans saw him immediately, frolicking forward to devour him, whether whole or in bite-size pieces. He did care, though, because he was going to have the first bite. His teeth sunk into his bear wrist. He drew blood.

The first titan was knocked to the ground, its assailant's jaw crunching into its throat. In one quick toss of its head, the assailant ripped into the titan's neck, snapping it like a twig. The titan stopped moving. Another titan stormed forth, smashing its fore arm against the attacker, which dodged the assault, landing on all fours, its teeth bared in its slender, lipless maw, its mane of shaggy black hair draping its eyes. It looked up at the titan, its sight brimming with the fire of battle. Its skinny tail whipped around, slapping and snapping against buildings, showing off the anxiety the creature had. As steam rose from the dead titan's corpse, the beast stepped forward, its clawed hand grasping and dragging back its kill. With a long, powerful roar, like that of thunder through stone, it claimed its territory. It claimed Cabal. He knew he would be hunted. He knew he would be hated, but in this moment, for victory, Hawk unleashed the dog of war.

"What the he- LOOK OUT!"

Dragoon squadron just got out of the way as great body smashed into their titan, flattening it. Maria turned around, her eyes piercing through the slits of her helmet.

"Is… Is that a titan!?"

It tried to get off its stomach and onto its feet, but another great body pounced upon it, pinning it to the ground, a ravenous jaw tearing into its neck. Killing the titan below it, the victor roared in rage, staring around for the next kill. It turned, its rage-filled eyes set upon the Dragoons for a moment before turning away. Maria knew it saw them, because she just looked right into its eyes.

"What in Oya is that!?" Damian shouted.

"Looks like another titan!" Trisk said, her drills whirring in pleasure, "Let's take it down."

"No!" Maria shouted, "It doesn't want anything to do with us. It's after the other titans!"

"Follow it!" Strause told, "It will provide cover while we take out any we can find!"

"Follow it!?" Damian scoffed, smiling, "I'm riding that sucker! Come on, Trisk!"

The twins zoomed forth, Trisk whooping in joy as she followed her brother. Strause just growled. Those two were going to die some day. He and Maria shot after them.

Damian was the first to tag the monster, zipping onto its back, hoping the cable would hold as the monster dashed through the city, all four limbs propelling it forward like a wolf on the hunt. Trisk quickly caught up, landing next to her brother.

"This thing's a freaking beast!" she told, cackling as they stormed forth, riding their new ally.

"This thing's not an abnormal, that's for sure!" Damian responded, scanning the horizon, his eyes caught sight of something. A titan!

"Oi, ugly!" he shouted at their steed, "To your right! To your right!"

It must have listened, because it craned its head, leaping onto the buildings. It stopped, like a panther waiting for the right time. Why? It could just charge in and-,

"Whoa…"

That made two titans Damian had never seen before. Abnormals, although strange in their actions, looked for the most part human. Some crawled, some jumped, some didn't even do anything. This one, though, looked absolutely weird. It waddled forth, its huge mass like blubber reverberating all over with every step. He then saw a soldier charged forth, its drills spinning. Surely, this hulking mass wasn't quick enough-,

It hand snapped around the soldier, who quickly began to drill into the hands, shredding into them. Before he could use his drills anymore though, the titan crushed him, blood exploding from between its fat fingers. The small smile on its face turned into an extremely wide, horrifying grin, the corners of its mouth literally reaching ear to ear. At least the one they stood on was good… Right?

Another titan waddled forth, obviously chasing after the already dead soldier, and that's when Damian became pale. The fat titan lashed out at it, the small ten meter not standing a chance as those giant sausage fingers wrapped around it. In an instant, and to the soldier's disbelief, the fat titan's mouth opened 180 degrees and engulfed the smaller titan. There was not a moment in his life where Damian thought he would be sickened by the death of a titan, the poor thing dragged into the gaping maw whole, its form slithering into it like a black hole, never to be seen again. Suddenly, the injuries on its hand disappeared, more girth instantly added to the creature's already bulbous body, those massive, unrealistic jaws setting themselves back into place as if nothing had transpired. This monster, this glutton, was in a class beyond anything Damian had known.

They locked eyes. He knew it because the fat titan looked over, its sight focused on the beast while the titan they rode just glared at it. With extraordinary speed, it dashed towards them, leaping over buildings like it was some fat frog.

"Holy crap!"

"Go!"

Trisk and Damian broke away, zipping off as the dog jumped aside, the blob-like titan smashing into the building. The dog titan landed on another roof top, glaring into the dust. It knew it was there. A gluttonous hole rushed forth, a pit encircled by teeth. The dog barely had time, leaping out of the way. The blubbery mass fell face-first into the building tear out the entire middle and gulping it down, brick, mortar and all. The dog took its chance, dashing forth, its teeth gleaming. It was like a hot blade through butter, and the glutton toppled, its right leg sheared off. The dog looked back, crunching down menacingly on the evaporating limb in its maw.

The glutton merely looked at its missing leg, as if to wonder where it had gone. Then, the blubber moved, coursing through into the wounded limb, and a fresh foot and leg ruptured forth, steam pouring from the limb. With unnatural grace for its size, it lept up and charged. It was faster!

The dog didn't have time, the glutton's left arm cracking against its head, sending it into a building which crumbled on top of it. With its rival disabled, the glutton moved in for the kill.

"C'mon!" Trisk shouted, and she and her brother charged forth.

"Go for the heel!" Damian called out. Flying forward, each sibling took a side. Their drills spun with vigor.

"Now!"

One! Two! The glutton collapsed to its knees, the tendons of its heels ripped apart. It took no time to heal though, more fat replacing the giant gashes. This bought them time.

"Hit him!"

The twins crashed into the neck, their barbed saber hooks clinging them to the glutton's skin. Their drills pierced into the skin, but only for a couple of inches. Nowhere near killing it.

"Damn!" Damian cursed, "It's skin is like leather!"

"Keep drilling!" Trisk retorted, "We have to kill it!"

It was then that Damian noticed a passing shadow. He looked up. His eyes widened.

"Trisk! We gotta go!"

"I can't!" she told, seeing the pair of hands as well, "My grapples are stuck!"

Damian tried his. Nothing. The skin was literally holding onto their hooks, not letting them go. Only one way. He spun his drills and smashed against the wiring, Trisk doing the same. They snapped quite quickly. They fell. Both hands slapped against the nape of the neck, right where they had been moments before. They had escaped the titan, but they wouldn't escape gravity.

Damian felt himself being rocketed up, something catching his midsection, looking up, his hope was restored.

"Strause, you bastard!" he shouted in glee, "You've been missing all the fun!"

Maria had a hold on Trisk, who was laughing as she was careened forth by her partner's cables.

"You two are going to die if you keep this up," the Dragoon commander told, then shouting to Maria, "Drop them on the ground; they're useless up here!"

"First in the air, now in the dirt!?" Damian cackled, "Commander, you spoil us."

"You won't be when you feel that broken rib," Strause retorted.

They swung near the ground, Damian and Trisk readying themselves.

"Now!"

They hopped off, locking up the armor on their arms to point straight down as they dived towards the street below. Their drills screamed in joy. They pierced into the dirt, and pain raked across Damian's chest, the pressure pushing down on it, but he ignored the pain; he was trained for it. During their training, they were taught to feel vibrations as they dug through the ground, to feel the weight of a titan's foot. With a monster like the glutton, it wasn't hard. They followed its footsteps as it probably prepared to attack the dog. It didn't take them long. A quake sounded above. They pulled up. Damian smashed into the bottom of its foot while Trisk undershot the other leg, digging unsuccessfully into the back of its foreleg. She growled and gave up, leaping off and landing on the ground. Meanwhile, the leg Damian was in started to spasm and spurt with blood as Damian dug through it. Trisk, though, had bigger problems.

She gasped as a great hand wrapped around her, and picked her up. Looking around she came face to face with a 15 meter titan. Where there was fear, anger roared, and she growled at the monster before her.

"Come on then!" she screamed, "Eat me, you piece of crap!"

It obliged. The titan rushed her towards its mouth, bringing down its teeth. There was a shattering of bone and the scream of drills. She smashed her drills anywhere she made contact, teeth turning to dust under her ferocity. The titan pulled her away, almost astounded at what had happened. Where fingers were for but a moment there were now bloodied stumps, a drill then digging into its wrist. Trisk, hanging by the drill, glared at the titan. Her other drill smashed into the stumpe where the palm was.

"I. Said! EAT! ME!" Trisk shot into its arm, burrowing straight through the forearm, upper arm, shoulder, finally piercing into the nape of neck. The titan collapsed, dead from its meal. Trisk dug herself out, roaring into air of the battlefield, steam seething off of her armor.

Damian was starting to run out breath, and he could feel the titan healing itself around him. He had to get out! Angling his drills, he dug his way through muscle and tissue, but at the skin, he felt his drills meet the same resistance. Crap! He was sweating beads from the titan's body temperature, and he was nearly out of oxygen. If he didn't get out soon…

A razor sharp blade sliced through, nearly peeling his face off, and Damian fell out, caught in a giant hand. He looked up and gawked, looking into the giant eyes of his savior. The dog titan. It must have seen him struggling to get out, but why save him?

The glutton whipped around, a kick smashing into the dog, sending him into another building. Damian felt himself pushed against its chest, knowing that debris was falling all around them. It was obvious to him this titan was a friend. After the debris settled, he felt himself placed on the ground, looking up to see his battered comrades. Bones began to reset, skin began to grow back, and in a matter of seconds, the dog was back in the fight, baring its teeth and hissing. The sound of thunder cracked through the air when the dog's tale snapped against the glutton's torso, staggering it. Then, Damian watched as Strause and Maria launched into the fight, their drills screeching in rage. They aimed for another swipe at the legs, to handicap the monster. It was then, looking at it, that Damian realized something. The titan looked a lot thinner.

He watched in horror as Maria was snatched out the air, a high pitch scream emanating from her. It had caught her at top speed, its hand moving so quickly to catch her. She didn't have time to react. Her spine must have snapped from the impact, because she screamed even louder, her upper body struggling in its hand while her legs dangled, lifeless. Her drills whirred in rebellion, but they would do nothing against that skin. Strause was trying to regain himself from the attack. Trisk and Damian were grounded. A speedy punch flattened the dog. Maria was helpless. Feet first, it bit her in two.

"NOOOOO!"

Damian cry was deafened by the dog, which bashed into the glutton as it roared in fury, its claws raking against its skin like a shredder. It squealed in pain, tossing Maria away. She was heading towards Damian! He stumbled over the brick and boards, running to catch her. He tossed aside his drills, spreading his arms out. He caught her barely… but she felt so much lighter. She was still alive, though, her armor pinched around her waist. That's what kept her alive!

Her breath was ragged, she lost so much blood, so much of herself, but she was still alive. He propped her up, taking off her helmet, which, like her armor, was scraped and scratched from her drills' last struggle. Blond hair flowed in the small wind, her blue eyes looking up at him… so weak…

"I…" she rasped, "I guess I messed up…"

"No," Damian said, "No, Oya, no. You…" He choked a little bit. "You did good, Maria… Just… just a bit of bad luck."

"A bit…" she tried to laugh, but blood came up. She smiled, though… that infectious smile. "I died… to protect them… the people…"

"And you did a damn good job," Damian told. The earth quaked as the two titans fought, the dog and glutton battling it out. Her hand released a drill and grasped his. Her hold was draining away.

"Never forget…"

Damian looked at her, surprised she would think of the promise they all made.

"Never forget… to build our house…" Her grip loosened. "Outside the wall…"

Her hand fell from his. She was gone… Her eyes closed in peace… a smile on her face… She was the purest of them all… and this monster destroyed their purity… His teeth ground together, hate filling his eyes. He laid her down gently, placing her hands upon her chest. He stood and turned, watching the two giants fight, these two god-like being fight for their survival.

"KILL THE BASTARD!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, "FOR MARIA!"

Knowing that its comrade had died, knowing that his childhood friend was gone, the dog titan roared in anger, a fury not unlike the wrath of nature. It charged. A whirlwind of teeth and claws met the glutton, and even with its lumbering weight gone, even with its newly found speed, it was like fighting a blender. Pieces were hacked away. Ligaments were torn off. An arm was casted aside. The glutton was bashed around and pinned by the mass of its adversary, the dog titan roaring as it then bit down, its jaws sinking into its nape.

Strause watched it all, watching like a spectator in an arena for gods, nature against gluttony. He watched as the creature struggled to get up, failing about as its one vital spot was being torn apart, the leather skin soon being stripped away. No amount of regeneration, no amount of healing would stop the dog as it then tore into its neck, its razor teeth slicing into the vulnerable meat. The glutton froze, its muscles tensed, shaking and quivering in what seemed like pain. Then, with one toss of its head, the dog ripped away the nape, and Strause clearly saw a human arm fly from the wound.

"What?..." he mumbled, his eyes focusing on the limb as it toppled to the ground, landing meters away. He counted Damian and Trisk, both well outside the battle… Was it a civilian then? No… Something was wrong… He made a mental note of it as he watched the glutton evaporate, falling apart under the might of the dog titan. Nature had won, but with its only adversary gone… would it turn on them? He stared at the dog titan, preparing as the titan heaved its breaths and then roared, the air quaking under its might. To Strause's surprise, though, the titan turned away from the decaying corpse, stepping slowly towards Damian. It wasn't in aggression, though… it seemed almost… depressed. It crouched down before Damian and what was left of Maria… it was looking at Maria.

Damian looked from the titan to Maria, tears leaking from his eyes. His sniffed, shutting his eyes tight to squeeze the tears out of his eyes; this was no time to cry. He then looked back up at the dog titan, whose eyes seemed to read his thoughts. It knew what he was going to say.

"We'll kill the bastards," he told, "Each and every one of them."

The dog titan reared its head towards the skies, howling in agreement, sounding the call. This would be a fight to death, between titan and human.

"Fifteen meter!" Trisk barreled forth, her drill pointing towards the wall. Damian and the dog turned their sights upon the giant who stomped forward, almost on a thoughtful pace. It must have heard the commotion. It was then, though, that Damian saw it. Throughout the whole battle, he didn't even notice the gaping hole in Wall Abeonna, the one the fifteen meter just stepped out from.

A figure flashed forward, and it wasn't Strause, the soldier sticking into the wall. The titan immediately gained interest, stomping forward in glee. Suddenly a flash of light blasted forth, so bright Damian could barely look at it. When it died away, he couldn't believe what he saw, a titan standing right where the soldier was… He was a titan!? Immediately the two beasts grappled, the fifteen meter suddenly enraged, roaring as its hands flew forward trying tear the other titan apart. That, by Damian's perspective, would seem like a feat. The new titan looked absolutely terrifying, its teeth gleaming like quartz in the sunset, small points of the same material covering its entire body. In one swift motion, a point on its wrist became a spire, impaling the fifteen meter's hand, pinning it to the wall. Then, like a splinter, the spire slipped out, forcing the fifteen meter to rip off its own arm. The thing seemed determined, even by titan standards. The splinter titan, though, seemed calm, in one swift motion, ripping another spire of crystal from its body and spearing it through fifteen meter. Then, in another deft swing, a spire grew from its other arm and sliced into the fifteen meter, the head and neck rolling to the ground, the nape of its neck spurring with titan ichor. It collapsed to the ground, dead. The splinter titan then approached the hole, reaching its hands up to grasp the sides of the twenty meter tall hole. Under its limbs, Damian could see the shadows of more titans. It was going to die!

"We have to help it!" Damian told, finally letting Maria rest against the rubble.

"Yeah!" Trisk agreed, her drills spinning in joy.

"Halt!"

Even the dog listened. Strause flew down before them, stopping their advance.

"Let's see what happens," he told, turning his gaze to the titan at the hole. Damian didn't understand, but Strause had an instinct for these things; probably why he was leader. The twins watched then, the dog readied for the attack. Strause was right, though. There was no need.

In a great roar, like the rumbling of the earth, the splinter titan tensed its body, spires of quartz ripping up from its body, the crystal then creeping forth like mold upon a trees, a carpet of crystal quickly forming, but not quickly enough. The titans from beyond the wall reached the splinter, their teeth finding its flesh and tearing into it, bits and pieces falling away, ribs quickly exposed to the blood-tainted air. The splinter, though, disregarded them entirely, focusing spreading the crystal, covering the hole. With one final roar and an eruption of steam, a full crystal shell enveloped the hole, stopping the titans, even trapping a few inside the quartz-like material. From the smoke, out swung a figure, landing on a nearby building.

"Forward," Strause ordered, his grappling hooks zooming forth, "We need answers."

He zoomed off, leaving Damian and Trisk with the dog titan, who gazed down at them. Damian looked at Maria, her upper torso all that remained of a great person… the days of training they endured… the blood oath they all made… Goodbye, Maria. Damian pledged to build that house.

He felt himself picked up, his feet quickly finding the shaggy black mane of the dog, Trisk landing beside him. She looked at him with disbelief. Grappling onto a titan was one thing. They were riding one. It leapt with careful agility onto row of houses, its weight not even creaking the strong, wood and steel buildings. It zoomed across, quickly gaining on Strause. He noticed the titan and saw Trisk waving in glee at him. He began to glower.

Finally, they touched down, seeing the figure sitting before the wall, looking upon the sight of the titans frozen in time, trapped within the crystal that stopped the attack. Strause was the first to walk forward.

"By order of the Emperor, Julius Kaiser, and I place you under arrest and for the admission of answers towards the Council of the Three Walls-!"

"Stow it, soldier boy," the figure told, a woman. She slid off her helmet, bright red hair meeting the light. "I just saved your lives."

She was full human! Not just a human but a female! From her masculine titan form, Damian at least thought it was a buff guy or something. The deadly splinter tighten, with spines of crystal spires for hair, was this… girl.

When the dog lowered its head, Damian quickly scrambled off, dashing forward.

"Who the hell are you!?" he demanded, "How the hell did you do that!?"  
"What? Transform into ugly?" she asked, turning her eyes, dark blue, like a lake of shadows, "It's what I can do, and what he can do as well."

She pointed with her finger, her drills left long behind. Trisk got off the dog and looked at it, wondering what she meant.

"You mean, its like you?" she asked, bewildered. Suddenly, steam erupted from the nape of the dog's neck, the whole form collapsing. The matted, gore smeared mane arose a figure, hands stretching forth to tear itself from the fleshy prison, a hulking mass stepping forward, his eyes gazing down upon his comrades, his short hair flowing in the air that flowed down from Abeonna across the town, his helmet having been disintegrated from the transformation.

"Hawk!?" Damian gasped, "You were that titan all this time!?"

"Ah, so you're the shifter for this titan," the woman told, her lips curling into a smile.

"Hawk," Trisk called, pointing her drill at the mysterious woman, wanting answers, "Do you know her?"

Hawk looked from her friends to the being before them, one who could shift like he could, could do things unlike any human. A fellow titan among humans. Her eyes hid mystery within their depths. Her smile hid behind it a thousand different secrets, secrets that, for all he knew, were as old as time. He glared at the woman, his eyes prying for answers, almost demanding them.

"I have no idea."

**CUE INTRO MUSIC! So yeah, if you guys want to see more, than definitely leave a review, favourite it, follow it, or print it and revere by an alter. Nah! I hope you all like this little difference in what I wrote and hope you'll want to see more in the future. RO! RO! FIGHT THE POWA!**


End file.
